


无始之终

by BANSHANBUDU



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANSHANBUDU/pseuds/BANSHANBUDU
Summary: 很久后，他想起他。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	无始之终

Mr.Reese在自己生命的后二十一年中时常会陷入对前四十六年的回忆。比如幼时乘车而行窗外晃过的树影，连成一片；比如父亲于他入睡前印在额头上的吻；比如在机场Jessica转身，栗色的卷发随之摆动；比如Joss躺在自己怀中合上了双眼；再比如，Harold说，我实在太高兴再见到你，Mr.Reese。

今天是再平常不过的一天。Mr.Reese在六点一刻起床，洗漱，吃早餐，整理着装，装备武器，最后在去图书馆的路上买两杯煎绿茶。

“又有新号码？”Bear闻声扑向Reese脚边。

Harold伸手接过绿茶:“它们从来不会停下。”

诸如以上的对话约莫重复了几百遍，终于在这天之后的某一天画上休止符。

Mr.Reese与Harold有过一次巨大的分歧。Joss去世后，Reese顿悟到，原来所谓“营救”不过是“推迟”，他喜欢用一个不太恰当的比喻:就像冰封停住河水却无法阻止其最终流入大海。当然，Mr.Reese坚持己见从未被说服，可他又是在何种原因的驱使下飞奔着进入那座即将爆炸的银行，而后，在他卸下防毒面罩的那一刻，听到他说:“我实在太高兴再见到你，Mr.Reese.”

Mr.Reese推迟了自己。

此后岁月中，Mr.Reese在半梦半醒时分，脑海中一闪而过的总是这句话，点水蜻蜓，以至他无法自觉。只是偶尔，他会在头脑清醒的白日，对人脑记忆的持久性产生怀疑。或许再过一些年月，他便无法判断，一切是真实发生过，或仅是自己脑内的意淫。唯有一次对记忆的修改Mr.Reese是可以肯定的，甚至于他骗过了自己。

在不太愉快的一天将要结束时，Harold说:“我们会一起白头。”

“只是天各一方”。


End file.
